Every Night
by Cour des Miracles
Summary: SongFic AU SasuSaku-ish, more one-sided Implied SasuKarin-minor Karin bashing -god i hate her- Summary:Sakura Is In Love With Her Bestfreind But She Cant Tell Him Cuz Of Her. Crush By Mandy Moore T-minor language


**Name: **Every Night

**Type:** AU Song-fic

**Song:** Crush by Mandy Moore

**Dedications:** To Jay who stays up every night waiting for that star... You keep it up hun... we'll support you even if you don't get your man... I'll make sure to be there on your last night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song featured in this _fictional _story. (Although this is based on something real...)

**A/n: **To all you people who finish school in June... I hate you -no offence-... we have exams until the begining of July... and then we have final essays due next so we end just before mid-July... but hahaha I get to start school in the middle of September... oh burn! Anyway... carry on...

**-x-**

She had settled it, she was a chicken shit. He was her best friend and she couldn't even talk to him. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him what was wrong. Every time she tried she chickened out, hence 'chicken shit.' Yep, that's exactly what she was. Her cousins would always call her that because she wouldn't go out in the rain in her new dress when she was five, she wouldn't go play soccer in her nice white shorts when she was nine, she didn't want to go white water rafting with them (but she did anyway) when she was thirteen, but she had never believed them, she just thought she was cautious, as her mother and father always told her.

**-x-**

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

**-x-**

If you haven't guessed already, Sakura Haruno is in love with her best friend. Yes the one person she knows everything about and knows every thing about her. The one person's she's known all her life, the one person she can talk to and will listen, although she doesn't get much feedback. Uchiha Sasuke, the son of Uchiha Fugaku, businessman extraordinair and close friend of her father's, who was the man's only equal business competition that bested him.

**-x-**

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

**-x-**

Of course she had tried to tell him on numerous occasions but there always seemed to be a distraction that would derail their -her- conversation. Either Naruto interrupted them, or Lee would profess his undying love to her, Sasuke was late for soccer practice or basketball or volleyball or some other sport, or she would have to practice her ballet or tennis or some musical instrument her father sent her. But then the worst thing had happened... Karin... that little bitch.

**-x-**

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

**-x-**

She had known Sasuke forever, since she was born, he was a year older then her but that never bothered them because Sakura was intelligent for her age and was bumped up a grade, actually she should've skipped a few grades, but her parents (and Sasuke's) decided its was best not to put her too far ahead for her age and it was better for her to stay with Sasuke.

**-x-**

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

**-x-**

It sucked not being able to tell anyone about her crush. Ino would blab about it to everyone, Naruto would yell it out, Hinata would faint, Neji wouldn't listen, Shikamaru would fall asleep and to be honest TenTen doesn't really give the best advice about that sort of thing with having her own problems with Neji and all.

**-x-**

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

**-x-**

He had always been there for her, even if no one else noticed. When they had both been sent to boarding school when they were twelve he had helped her with the change from her sheltered life to being able to sort of live on her own. He reminded her to practice her ballet or whatever musical instrument her father was challenging her with or the tennis she was required to do.

**-x-**

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush_

**-x-**

And the fact that he would never figure it out on his own doesn't help at all. Uchiha Sasuke is a cold, stoic, bastard to tell the truth. No one can quite figure him out, except her, she knew him backwards and forwards. She was his best friend and he was hers. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship over a stupid little crush but no matter what, she will always want him, she will always love him.

**-x-**

_I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

**-x-**

She didn't mind the fact that he would hardly talk to her, that he ignored her sometimes or even the fact that he called her annoying. She had dealt with him for sixteen years before that little skank and him started dating and that was the last straw. She wished her would think about her the way he did Karin. It was the only thing she wanted.

**-x-**

_I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_I've got a crush_

**-x-**

So every night she stood on the balcony of her dorm room and waited for a shooting star, she would stay up all night if she had to, just to get that one wish. The one thing she could count on was that one wish even if it didn't come true. She did this every night until one night she decided she had had enough, she was going to tell him the next day, no matter what.

**-x-**

_I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

**-x-**


End file.
